A Witch?
by I'm reading my life
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN-Angela le revela un secreto a Bella. Esto, junto con una de las visiones de Alice y una alianza imprevista podría significar un desastre para los Cullen. O la caída esperada de los Volturi. ¿Qué será? Los resultados afectarán a todo el mundo.
1. Prólogo

**(N/T): Tanto la historia como los personajes NO me pertenecen, los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la historia de la fantástica Kiyoshi'sGirl64. **

* * *

><p>(NA):La idea para esta historia viene de Eclipse, en la página 143 (146 en el libro en español) en el siguiente pasaje:

"_De acuerdo," suspiré. "Lo creo,pero quiero que sepas algo. Me quedaré fuera cuando se produzcan situaciones ridículas en lo referido a vuestra enemistad. Soy un país neutral. Soy Suiza. Me niego a verme afectada por disputas territoriales entre criaturas míticas. Jaco es mi familia. Tú eres... Bueno, no exactamente el amor de mi vida, por que espero poder quererte por mucho más tiempo que eso. El amor de mi existencia. Me da igual quién es un hombre lobo y quien un vampiro. Si Angela se convirtiera en bruja, ella también formaría parte del grupo..._

Gracias a este pasaje, estoy segura de que podéis decirme de que va la historia. Bueno, nada más que el disclaimer y el prólogo. Y como la nota del autor al principio de este capítulo es más largo que el actual capítulo, voy a poner el actual primer capítulo inmediatamente.

Stephanie Meyer es dueña de todos los personajes tanto en el prólogo como en el pasaje en cursiva.

* * *

><p>Gracias a su extraordinario auto-control, Bella fue capaz de mantener la amistad, a lo mejor no de Jessica, con Angela. Se veían frecuentemente, y Bella incluso compartió con ella la existencia de Renesmee. No cómo tubo a su hija, pero sí que tenía una niña. Ella dijo que la niña era adoptada. Angela se tomó todo -la nueva apariencia de Bella, su repentina gracia, Nessie y el extraordinario crecimiento de la niña- calladamente, sin preguntar nunca.<p>

Hasta el día en que la percepción de la realidad de Bella, por tercera ver, se alteró por completo por la verdad evidente ahora en los mitos, cuentos y leyendas.


	2. Capítulo 1

**(N/T): Aquí llega el primer capítulo, es algo corto pero dice mucho! Nada me pertenece, los personajes son de S.M y la historia de la increíble Kiyoshi'sGirl64.**

* * *

><p>Bella estaba visitando a Angela un día, con su habitual cuidado de rechazar cualquier contacto y las preguntas sobre su piel fría como el hielo que estaba segura que poseía. De pronto Angela se quedó en silencio, absorta en sus pensamientos. Finalmente, ella tomó una profunda respiración y levantó la vista del suelo para mirar a Bella. "Bella, tengo una pregunta sobre tu familia y tú", empezó ella. Bella se tensó, preparándose para mentir. "Nunca se lo hubiese podido preguntar a Edward o a Alice... parecerá un tópico. Pero, aparte de Ben, tu eres mi mejor amiga. Así que, ¿puedes decirme cómo puede tu familia vivir entre humanos sin atraer mucho la atención?"<p>

Bella la miró, asombrada. Esto no era lo que ella estaba esperando. "¿Qu... qué quieres decir?"

"Sabes a lo que me refiero. Sé que lo sabes. Sabes que sé que lo sabes. Y sé que sabes que sé que lo sabes Así que sólo responde. Y no finjas que no has entendido esto, tampoco."

Ella estaba en lo correcto. Bella sabía lo que Angela quería decir, y lo había mantenido. Pero, ¿cómo pudo Angela figurarse aquello en primer lugar? Ellos habían sido cuidadosos, incluso demasiado. Pero ella honestamente parecía saber su secreto de cualquier manera.

"Yo..." Bella no sabía que decir, así que lo intentó de nuevo. "Somos vegetarianos."

Angela interpretó la declaración de la manera equivocada, que era lo que Bella había previsto. Sin embargo, el siguiente comentario de Angela hizo que Bella se quedase asombrada. "Pero.. ¿cómo podéis ser vegetarianos? Los vampiros- si las historias que me han contado no son sólo mentiras- sólo pueden beber sangre, sangre humana. No pueden subsistir de ninguna otra forma."

Bella, aunque estaba aturdida, se las arregló para comprender el hecho de que, dado que Angela ya sabía, no tenía nada que ocultar. "Nosotros sólo bebemos sangre animal. Incluso tenemos nuestra propia preferencia personal." Ella sonrió, a sabiendas de lo extraño que probablemente le sonaba a su amiga.

"¿De verdad?¿Podéis vivir así?"

"Sí, pero sólo hay dos aquelarres en el mundo que lo hacen. El de Carlisle y el de Tanya- Ella vive en Denaly con su familia. Estaban en mi boda."

"Si no importa que pregunte... ¿qué es Nessie?"

Bella sonrió de nuevo. "Mitad. Ella puede beber sangre, o comer comida humana, aunque ella prefiere sangre. Ahora, si no importa que yo también pregunte, ¿que eres para saber lo que somos nosotros?

"¿Estás segura de querer saber? Podría asustarte"

"De todas maneras, lo dudo. Angela, ¿recuerdas la noche en Port Ángeles cuando Edward me llevó a casa?"

"Sí..."

"Aquella fue la noche en la que me contó lo que era... y también la noche en la que supe que me había enamorado de él. Mi mejor amigo Jacob. Él fue el que me sacó de mi depresión después de que Edward se fuese. Y después se convirtió en hombre-lobo. Él siguió siendo mi amigo. A este punto, no puedo llegar a pensar en llegar a sorprenderme que tu llegases a ser una..." se pausó a pensar y Angela la interrumpió."

"¿Has dicho hombre-lobo?" Su tono estaba lleno de odio.

"Así es. Pero no lo es, no realmente. Él es un metamorfo. Su tribu sólo se pueden transformar en lobos," Bella le aseguró rápidamente. "Bueno, lo que estaba diciendo, no estaré asustada si tu fueses una bruja."

"Lo soy"

* * *

><p><strong>Link de la historia en inglés: <strong>http: / w w w. fanfiction . net /s/ 4607082 /1/ A_Witch

**No os olvidéis de quitar los espacios**

**En cuanto a los periodos de subida de capítulos, normalmente subiré los fines de semana ya que entre semana estoy algo ocupada. Y aunque sea para decirme que soy una pésima traductora, dejarme un Review please!**


	3. Capítulo 2

**Siento el retraso, se que no tiene justificación pero el instituto me tiene absorta. Además, tengo una amiga que lo ha estado pasando mal y la he tenido que ayudar de distintos modos, quitándome más tiempo del que tenía. Sin mas demora os dejo el segundo capítulo.**

* * *

><p>Bella asintió con la cabeza, diciendo: "Obviamente no es tan malo si puedo adivinar lo que eres." Verdaderamente, ella ya se había imaginado que Angela era parte del mundo sobrenatural, pero estaba sorprendida de haber adivinado cual parte. Especialmente considerando que ella no tenía ni idea de que las brujas existieran.<p>

"Realmente no estas sorprendida." Dijo Ángela incredula. "No puedo creerlo."

"Tengo los pensamientos algo confusos," admintió Bella. "Si eres una bruja, ¿por qué Edward no se lo ha plantedo?

"Ah, así que Edward era el que escuchaba mis pensamientos. No estaba segura de si era él o Alice."

"Sí, es Edward. Pero sigues sin responder mi pregunta"

"Oh, no lo he hecho, ¿verdad?" Angela rió."Cada vez que me mudo a una nueva ciudad, protejo mi mente de forma que nadie pueda saber que la estoy protegiendo. ¡Imagina mi sorpresa cuando conocí a los Cullen! Anguno de ellos estaba inintencionadamente escuchando. Sé que era inintencionadamente por que la presencia se desvanecía de ves en cuando, como si estuviera tratando de no escuchar pero fayando en cada intento."

"Tenía la impresión de que habías vivido aquí todo tu vida. ¿Y qué hay de tus padres?"

"¿Mi vida entera? Lejos de ello. Ni siquiera nací en este país. Sólo he vivido en Forks más tiempo que los Cullen y tú. Creé falsas memorias de mi creciendo aquí en todas las mentes del pueblo. Excepto en la tuya, de cualquier modo. Mis poderes no me permiten hacer nada que afecten a la fuerza de los vampiros. Cuando me translade, eliminare todas las memorias sobre mi de los humanos de aquí y estaré forzada a confiar en que tu familia no me mencione. Y sobre mis padres, ellos no son realmente mis padres. Ellos eran una pareja sin hijos cuando yo llegué en este pueblo casi inexistente; sus memorias indican que son mis padres."

"Una cosa que necesito preguntarte: ¿Cómo pudiste imaginarte lo que somos nosotros?"

"Con el enfoque adecuado, magia, y palabras- que por alguna razón son más efectivas en Latín- puedo leer mentes. Escuchando la mente de alguien no cambia, siempre y cuando no sean conscientes de tu presencia. Cada miembro de tu familia estaba pensando sobre el extraño olor de mi sangre, eso fué lo que me avisó de que eran vampiros

"No hueles tan raro. No un mal olor, como Jacob, pero uno realmente extraño." Comentó Bella

"Creo que es por los restos mágicos aposentados en mis venas- literalmente. En cuanto a cualquier bruja que haya estudiado el tema puedo decir, que la magia se produce directamente en las células de sangre rojas. Es genético y dominante, aunque muy raro, y el cromosoma se esconde, los seres humanos normales no lo pueden ver.

"Suena como si hubiese un Carlisle en algún lugar en tu gente. Nos ha examinado de cabo a rabo , tanto a nosotros como a Jacob y Nessie. Los vampiros tenemos veinticinco pares de cromosomas; Nessie y Jake veinticuatro."

"Nosotros tenemos veinticuatro también. Los veinticuantro códices son para cualquier criatura mágica. El gen en sí mismo no puede ser encontrado por los doctores humanos, así que imagino que Carlisle no lo encontro con facilidad."

La expresión de Bella se volvio pensativa. "Hmmm..." dijo ella. "No creo que halla nada que necesite saber por ahora. Si hay algo que necesite o quiera saber. Si tienes alguna pregunta sobre mi familia o sobre mi, sientete libre de preguntar, y te responderé lo mejor que pueda."

"Tengo curiosidad acerca de la habilidad de Edward. ¿De donde viene?"

"No estamos seguros; pensamos que las cualidades humanas pasan a las vampíricas, intensificándose en el proceso... pero es solo una teoría. Edward oye el pensamiento, Alice vé el futuro..."

"¿El futuro? No siempre podemos controlar lo que vemos del futuro... solo viene hacia nosotras al azar. Y luego pasado el tiempo las visiones so se hacen realidad."

"Ese es el modo en el que Alice ve el futuro. El futuro es imperfecto; puede cambiar. Ella puede ver el futuro de otros pero no tiene el control sobre él de ningún modo. Por supuesto, no puede ver el futuro de Nessie o de los lobos en absoluto; nunca hemos sabido por qué.

"¿Alguién más de tú familia tiene talentos misteriosos?"

"Jasper puede controlar las emociones de cualquiera que se encuentre en la habitación con..."

"¿Por qué no puedo oír tus pensamientos? Me lo he estado preguntando desde la primera vez que nos vimos. Me preguntaba si tu eras, como yo, una bruja. Intenté adentrarme en la barrera que pensé que habías creado, pero fracasé..."

"No estamos seguros por qué... Es un escudo de algún tipo, existía y era cercamente tan poderoso- como lo es ahora- en mi vida humana. Edward y Aro no pueden oír mis pensamientos, y las habilidades de Jane y Alec no tienen efecto en mi... Por supuesto con la concentración necesaria, puedo librarme del escudo o expandirlo para cubrir a mas gente. Pero es sólo mental; sigo siendo vulnerable a los ataques físicos."

Cuando ella terminó, Angela la miró shockeada. Finalmente diho, "¿Has conocido a los Vulturis?

Bella asintió. "Desafortunadamente. Tres veces. ¿Qué sabes sobre ellos?"

"Una vez hubo brujas trabajando con ellos. Los Vulturis les traicionaron. Es bueno saber que hay vampiros que los odian."

"La mayoría de los vampiros los odian. Pero, para hacer las cosas más fáciles para todos, deseo que volvamos a nuestro anterior tema. Nessie también tuene habilidades. El contrario de la de Edward y la mía. Nigún escudo la puede mantener fuera, y puede hacer que todo el mundo oiga sus pensamientos. Es el por qué de que hable de tan pequeñita. Parece que tiene siete, pero su mentalidad es de alguien cerca de los dieciseis. No podemos creer cuán rápido se desarrolla. Es increible, considerando que ella es una pequeña de un año de edad. Pero, de todas formas, ella prefiere comunicarse de este modo, en vez de la manera tradicional."

"Entiendo." Dijo Angela, mirándola raro.

Bella rió en voz alta. "Pensaste que estaría asustada. Tendrías que verte a tí"

"Sí", reflexionó Angela. "Tengo más informacion sobre vampiros de la que necesitaba saber. Me ha dado mucho que pensar."

Bueno, adelante y contémplalo, entonces. Necesito ir a discutir esta nueva... revelación con Edward y Carlisle, ¿hay algo de lo que me has dicho que no quieras que sepa el resto de mi familia? Normalmente no tenemos secretos, por las habilidades de Edward y Alice. Supongo que podría mantener secretos a todo el mundo si no fuese por lo mal que se actuar." Cuando Angela la miró dandole permido a Bella para dibulgar todo lo que ella había escuchado, Bella dijo, "Adios". Ella estaba arrancando el coche al mismo tiempo que Angela se daba cuenta de que Bella había salido de la habitación.

* * *

><p><strong>Pronto subiré el próximo capítulo, I promisse!<strong>


End file.
